


Wrapped In Red

by Syven_Siren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: With Natasha and Bucky called away for a mission, the reader finds herself sad until a little plan gives her more than enough reason to create a little mischief.
Relationships: James "Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov & You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You, Natasha Romanov & Reader, Natasha Romanov & you, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanov/you
Kudos: 41





	Wrapped In Red

It’s a time-honored tradition for the three of you. Whether on mission or political liaison assignments, you all promised to make it home in time to celebrate the season together. This year, your floor of the Tower is decorated with festive lights, ribboned wreaths, and a large Christmas tree. Carols flow throughout the large converted apartment space. Each night, the hearth is lit, warming the space considerably, but it does little to alleviate the chill of your heart. All this was completed without the normal company. As usual, you had started decorating together, but Bucky had been called away for a mission only a few days after Thanksgiving. Then, Natasha was requested to go and help handle objectives that needed a softer hand than his. Much to your disappointment, that left you alone, gloomy and needy during the days leading up to Christmas.

> _They’re singing Deck The Halls  
>  But it’s not like Christmas at all  
>  ‘Cause I remember when you were here  
>  And all the fun we had last year_
> 
> _pretty lights on the tree  
>  (Christmas) I’m watching them shine  
>  (Christmas) you should be here with me  
>  (Christmas) baby, please come home_

“Nat, I think she’s pouting.”

“Hm. Are you pouting, _Наша маленькая кукла_? You know I don’t like that.”

As her voice slips into Russian, your core pulses. Her words are pointed, showing that your actions are striking at her nerves. You need them, but in these situations, work comes first. You’ll have to be patient.

“I’m sorry. I-It’s just not the s-same without you both.”

You clear your throat, trying to hold back the emotions, but the tears are not your friends as they slide over your cheeks. Bucky sighs heavily, wanting to reach out and hold you close, but the distance makes that an impossible task.

“We know, doll. We miss you too, but you need to be a good girl. Can you do that for us?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Buck, we have to go,” Natasha whispers in his ear. Both her face and his are covered in sadness before they look back at the screen. You attempt to stifle the whimper forming in the back of your throat.

“Alright, baby. We have to go, but we’ll be home soon. For Christmas, just like always. Promise.”

“I love you both.”

Their combined ‘I love you’s make your heart stutter and your tummy jittery. _'If only they were here’_ , you think, suppressing the urge to make more conversation. The FaceTime ends with sad smiles and words of endearment.

> _They’re singing Deck The Halls  
>  But it’s not like Christmas at all  
>  'Cause I remember when you were here  
>  And all the fun we had last year_
> 
> _if there was a way  
>  (Christmas) I’d hold back this tear  
>  (Christmas) but it’s Christmas day_

You spend Christmas Eve asking F.R.I.D.A.Y., every thirty minutes if Nat and Bucky are on their way back, but much to your dissatisfaction, the answer is always no. You struggle that night to stay awake, making it only until the early hours of the morning before your eyes slip shut. Then Christmas comes…and then it goes. No call. No message. No Bucky. No Natasha.

You cry that night. Even with the various Avengers coming to check on you, encouraging you to join them in celebrations, you can not bring yourself to conjure up any excitement. The tree sits perfectly trimmed with its white lights, red and gold glass balls, and artificial snow. Bundles of gifts are tucked under it. Their tags are written in beautiful scripts, waiting for their respective owners to open them. You don’t touch yours, not wanting to add to the sorrow you already feel by opening them alone.

Somewhere between Christmas Day and the following morning, your grief turns into discontent. Your mind concocts a devious little plan, and you quickly go to work in making it a reality. F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs you of your lovers’ expected time of arrival, making it all the easier to plan accordingly.

> _please  
>  (Please) please  
>  (Please) please  
>  (Please) please (please)_

As soon as the jet touches down on the roof, two sets of long legs stride their owners towards the elevator. Both are eager to return home. To return to you.

Entering the apartment, they find it as they left it. Beautifully decorated, warmth seeping from every corner, and the fireplace roaring. Faint music plays from the various speakers, and a soft humming lures them towards the tree.

> _Baby please come home (please)  
>  (Christmas) baby please come home  
>  (Christmas) baby please come home  
>  (Christmas) baby please come home (Christmas)  
>  Oh yeah yeah_

Under the soft glow, you’re an unexpected sight to behold. Perched on folded knees, you patiently wait for them. You are almost bare, with the exception of a red silk band that holds tight against your chest. It accentuates the curve of your breasts and does little to hide the outlines of your hardened nipples beneath it. It is tied off with a bow as if waiting for someone to unwrap you. Around your neck, a tag dangles, and on it, Natasha and Bucky’s names are clearly written in a dash of glitter ink.

“ _маленькая кукла_ , what are you doing?”

You are tempting them. Naughty of you to do this when they so eagerly tried to return to you in time. Neither Bucky nor Natasha can blame you. They had promised to return before Christmas and not kept up their end of the deal.

“Just waiting to open presents.” You have mastered the innocent voice and Bucky’s cock twitches at the sound of it. The woman beside him hums in appreciation, shifting her thighs slightly.

With your hands delicately placed over your lap, you hide the true gift they both desire. Another large shiny bow is placed precisely, hiding your dripping pussy from view. Natasha takes a step closer, and Bucky follows, licking his lips like a man about to enjoy his next meal. 

“Ahh ahh ahh. This tag has special instructions.”

Amusement is what you feel as their brows furrow and eyes narrow in the phrase:

_Open only on Christmas._

“I guess you don’t get to unwrap this one.” You giggle as their faces screw up in annoyance. Now they know how you felt for all those days while they were away. It might get you in trouble, but a little fun is worth the pain and most definitely the pleasure this will surely bring you.

“(Y/N), don’t play. Do you want to be punished?” The red head’s voice is firm and authoritative, but you catch the hint of urgency in her tone.

Bucky pushes past her, rolling up his sleeves as he towers over you. “If you really thought that was gonna stop us from plowing into that little pussy of yours, you got another thing comin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my Russian.  
> Наша маленькая кукла - Our little doll


End file.
